MXIT geto lowh!
by Pianika Nokio
Summary: APDETTTTTTTTTTTTTT! “Menurut pemikiran otak kiri otak kanan otak kecil dan logika gue, apa yang dibilang Temari ada benarnya. Coba lihat, daritadi loket itu sepi” ujar Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan kacamata pembesarnya.
1. Chapter 1

MXIT geto lowh!!!!!!!!!!!

HALOO SMUAAA!!!!!!!!! Aq author baru Wish Win n ini fanfic pertama q! harap dimaklumi kalo critanya ancur! Enjoy it!!!!!!!

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**Episode 1: Mxit di school!!!**

Mari kita intip anak2 nakal yg pas jam pelajaran malah Mxitan. Dah pada tau Mxit belom???? Mxit tu aplikasi yg hanya bisa dimiliki oleh para pengguna kartu M3 (Sbenernya yang laen bisa juga seh!) kita jadi bisa chattingan ma temen2 kita…bayarnya murah kok! Ukuran Bitenya gak sampe se-MG! fiturnya lengkap and asik! Dijamin gak bosen dech!!! (iklanongol!)

Ok deh mulai! KAMERA! ROLLING! LAMPU! ACTION…..!!!!!

Naruto merasa bosan dikelasnya yg super membosankan ini. Gimana enggak wong yg ngajarin Mr. Kakashi guru Biologi yg kerjaannya datang terlambat tapi pulangnya paling cepat and gak pernah merhatiin murid2nya cz sibuk baca Icha Icha Paradisenya! Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan utk mengambil Hpnya dan mulai meng-aktifkan Mxitnya. Dilihatnya sederetan nama temen2nya…''hm…Hinata gak on…Sakura enggak….Kiba kagak….dll….! duh pada gak online semua!!!'' jerit Naruto dlm hatinya takut ketauan . Akhirnya Naruto menggunakan siasat kodenya ia memanggil Shino yg duduk di depannya…''Hus! Shino!''

Shino menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto memegang secarik kertas yg berbunyi ''ONLINE! NOW! SEBARIN KE YG LAEN! CPT GPL!''

Shino mengangguk ''cpt gpl ntuh apa sih???'' batin Shino dlm hatinya (bodohnya….) kemudian ia melemparkan secarik kertas kepada Choji yg berada di seberang sana. Choji kaget langsung ia menghentikan aktifitas makan keripik Mas Tukul Arwana Bandeng Pindang Koi (dan sejenis ikan2 lainnya) Choji membaca kertas tersebut kemudian ia oper ke Lee lalu ke Ino kemudian ke Sai next ke Matsuri…..dst dari Sabang (Naruto) sampai ke Merauke (Sasuke yg mojok di belakang). Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia kembali melihat layar Hpnya disitu tertera anak2 yg sdh pada on

''Yes! 99,9999999% dah pada On!'' ujar Naruto girang

**-Mxit Dimulai-**

Ramen (Naruto): hei cmua! Boring nih!

Chiken Soup (Sasuke): bodoh….

Ulet daun (Lee): jangankan boring! Gw dah borokan malah!

Ramen: Sasuke jahat!

Pink paradise (sakura): KYA!!! SASUKE!!!!

Ulet daun: sakura!!!! (emotikon nangis tereak2)

Delicious (choji): KRIUK2! NYAM9! EGHHHH…!!!!(sendawa)

Hyuuga-gak (neji): halo….

Ramen: hola….

Chiken Soup: helm….

Ulet daun: hollow….(kalo mw manggil Hollow ya jgn di komik NARUTO DONK! DI BLEACH YG BENER!!!!)

Delicious: nyam…nyam…

Pink paradise: Choji jgn makan terus!!!!

Naru luv (Hinata): ehmm…Naruto….(emotikon malu2)

Ramen: hai! Hinata!!!!

Naru luv: gubrak! (pingsan)

Enchanted (Ino): lho! Sai mana!!!???

Smile is no one (Sai): ya? (emotikon senyum Indonesia senyum si Sai!)

Enchanted: I love you….

Smile is no one: I love u too….

Delicious: hus! Pacaran aja!

Enchanted: kau sendiri makan terus!!!

Ramen: ehem…ehem…uhuk2…ohok2….ehek2…ihik2…HUEEK! (km muntah ya Naruto?) eh…da teka-teki nih! Lobang apa yg paling kecil???

Hyuuga-gak: rumah semut?

Pink paradise: lobang hidung?

Enchanted : sumur?

Delicious: lobang donat!

Ulet daun: lobang gigi?

Ramen: salah semua!!!! Yg bener LOBANG PANTAT angin aja keluar njerit! TUUUT BRET2! (emotikon cekikikan)

Chiken soup: jorokz…

Smile is no one: ilfil gw

Pink paradise: najis….

Naru luv: hm…(emotikon malu2)

Icha-Icha: hai semua

Ulet daun: hai Mr. Kakashi….

(hening sebentar….karena agak lama diharap para pembaca membaca teks ini….''kit jungkit pak kloakak ipit tuipit acap tempel etek bata bulu tambani ili gutut….SELAMAT ANDA BARU SAJA MEMBACA MANTRA MEMPERTEBAL BULU KETEK!!!! HA…HA…HA…!!!!'' GDABRUK! (dipukulin para pembaca)

''udah ah! Kembali ke Fanfic!''

''ye…sapa yg mulai duluan…?''

''Author…he..he!'' (author kita gila pa sedeng? Kok ngomong2 sendiri??)

Kita??? Lo aja kali gue enggak!!!!.....cpd…..

Back to the story:

Semua: MR. KAKASHI!!!!!!!!! (emotikon kaget kejang2)

Icha-Icha: bego! Ni waktunya pelajaran! Bukan Mxitan! Cepetan off!

Semua: ya dehhhhhhh (emotikon cemberut)

**-End of Mxitan-**

''Sial! Kenapa bisa ketauan?!'' batin Naruto ia tak sadar kalo Kakashi sdh berdiri dari kursinya dan membuka sebuah buku tua yg tebalnya melebihi Harry Potter ke 4+7=…..berapa anak2???

''SEBELAS!!!!!''

Bodohnya para pembaca mw aja jawab….ckckck…(digebukin para pembaca)

''dasar Guru zaman sekarang dah pada ikutan gaul semua! Lagian kok bisa2nya sih Mr. Kakashi tau klo aqo lagi Mxitan?!'' batin Naruto sambil mendengus kesal

Seisi kelas tiba2 terkena virus tegang gimana enggak? Lha buku yg dibawa Kakashi kan Buku Hukuman bagi anak2 yg melanggar pasal2 ketertiban dlm kelas!

''**hm…bagi anak2 yg tadi saya catat main Mxitan harap segera maju ke depan!!!**'' teriak Kakashi membuat seisi kelas pada bisik2 semua. Bersyukur yg laen pada gak ikut.

Mau gak mau Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Lee, Choji pasrah bwat maju n siap2 dikenain hukuman, masih mending sih daripada ortu2 mereka dipanggil. Tapi hukuman Kakashi tuh gak jelas deh! Masa seminggu lalu Naruto disuruh jadi pengganti tiang bendera dgn bhunsin2nya selama Upacara dilaksanakan (emang sih salah Naruto dia ngancurin tiang bendera dgn kekuatannya hanya agar dipuji para cewe2 di school)

''dan kali ini hukuman yg akan saya berikan adalah…..'' ujar Kakashi membuat yg lain pd penasaran setengah hidup, sementara yg kena hukuman dah pada keringat beku duluan (beku???)

''adalah…..''

DEG

''adalah…..''

DUG

''Is…..''

DOG (guk guk!)

''Is….''

''UDAH CEPET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''

''gak ada ide nih….sapa yg mw ngusul???'' ujar Kakashi sambil garuk2 kepala

GUBRAK!!!!... Pembaca kecewa…….''YANG BENER AJA!!!!!'

Author : HA! HA! HA!!!! (emotikon ngakak-ngikik)

''……Author sableng muncul menggantikan wiro sableng….!''

TBC……………………………………..

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana?

Bingungkah????

Repiew plisssssss!!!!!! Kasih masukan dunk!!! Wish Win kan Baru!!! Ya2???

Repiew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

UWAAAAAAA! Makasih banget atas semua repiewnya!!! Wish bener-bener kebantu! Awalnya saia juga ngerasa kalo cerita ini ada yang ganjil! Ternyata kelemahannya disitu ya??? Ok! Ok! Wish bakal perbaikin semuanya! Moga-moga cerita dibawah udah ada kemajuan ya! Enjoy It!

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**Episode 2: Mxit di rumah!**

Jam sekolah telah usai anak-anak udah diperbolehkan pulang (ya iyalah!). akhirnya Naruto dkk bisa menghirup nafas lega setelah hukuman yang dilancarkan Kakashi selesai akibat bel pulang berbunyi. Mau tau hukumannya apa??? JADI PELAYAN SEMENTARA SELAMA 2 JAM PENUH DI RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH BU TSUNADE!!!! (dan tepatnya ini usul Tsunade sendiri ia merintah anak-anak malang tersebut semena-mena disuruh mijetin lah, ngepel lah, bikini minum lah, dan lah-lah yg laen)

Pst: makanya jgn berani-berani maen Hp dikelas atau kalian juga mau dihukum kaya Naruto dkk??? Tapi si Author kok gak kena hukum ya…padahal dia kan maen Hp pas pelajaran Bahasa Daerah???

Author: oh..itu aku pura-pura buka kotak pensil aja kalo ketauan….(ini contoh kriminalitas di sekolah! Waspadalah! Waspadalah!)

Back to the story:

"akh!!!! Capek banguet!!!!!'' ujar Naruto seraya menjatuhkan badannya di atas tempat tidurnya '"MAMI!!!! ADA RAMEN GAK?? AKU LAPER!!!!'' teriak Naruto sambil lari-lari turun ke bawah menuju dapur. Belum sempat ia sampai dapur adiknya Uzumaki Konohamaru ngagetin Naruto persis di depan Toilet.

"KAKAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!''

"HUWAA!!!! COPOT! MATI GUWA!!!! TOKEK LUW! MONYET LUW! SETAN LUW! KAKASHI LUW! KECOAK LUW! NARUTO LUW!....eh! Naruto kan saia sendiri!''

"aku Konohamaru! Bukan Naruto yang bau bin jelek nan ajaib itu!'' bantah Konohamaru

"berisik ah! Enak aja luw bilang Naruto nan ganteng ini bau bin apalah tadi! Udah minggir! Kakak mao makan!''

"ye sewot amat! Oh! ya kak Naru! Tadi kakak disetrap Mr. Kakashi kan????'' ujar Konohamaru sengaja memperbesar volume suaranya agar didengar Kushina ibunya (o ya Konohamaru itu kelas 1 SMA sementara Naruto dkk udah kelas 2 SMA di Senior High School MotherGreen Konoha)

"SSSTTT! Ntar kedengeran mami!'' ujar Naruto sambil membekap mulut Konohamaru

"SIAPA YG KENA SETRAP!!!!!????'' ujar suatu suara dari arah dapur. Kedengerannya lagi marah besar

"aduh gawat! ADAOWWW!!!'' jerit Naruto ketika tangannya digigit Konohamaru and kupingnya dijewer Kushina yang tiba-tiba udah ada disamping Naruto

"NARUTO!!!! KAMU SEKOLAH TUH YANG SERIUS DONK!!!!!'' jerit Kushina matanya melototi Naruto

"ampun Ma!!!!''

"TIADA AMPUN BAGIMU! KAMU GAK BOLEH MAKAN RAMEN SIANG INI!!!!'' ujar Kushina meninggalkan Naruto yg udah nangis darah

"HWAAA!!!! AKU MAU RAMEN!!!!!''

"kasihan deh Kakak!'' ledek konohamaru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

Naruto kesal kemudian ia kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dgn keras

BRRAKKKK!!!!!

"Ye!!!! Kakak ngamuk ya?????''

"AWAS KAU KONOHAMARU! AKU AKAN MINTA TOLONG NEJI DAN HINATA BIAR KAMU GAK DIIJININ DEKETIN HANABI LAGI!!!!'' ujar Naruto ngancem Konohamaru. Dia tau kalo adiknya yg kelewat jail ini lagi Fall In Luv with Hanabi adiknya Hinata sepupu Neji yg kedua

Konohamaru seketika mendadak dangdut…eh! Pucat "Ka..kak tau darimana…?''

"yang jelas aku baca diarymu!'' ujar Naruto cekikikan

"HWAAA!!! KAKAK JAHAT!!!!'' jerit Konohamaru

"KAMU LEBIH JAHIT! EH…JAHAT!!!!!'' jerit Naruto tak kalah kerasnya

''**KALIAN SEMUA DIAAAAMMMM!!!!!'' **yang ini Naruto and Konohamaru gak bisa ngelawan suara rock Ibu mereka. Alhasil Konohamaru masuk ke kamarnya juga yg tepat berada di samping kamar Naruto sambil komat-kamit sendiri nyumpahi Naruto biar diputusin Hinata pacarnya.

Merasa menang Naruto memilih makan cemilan aja yang udah disiapkan di meja belajarnya kalo-kalo kejadian seperti ini terjadi lagi. Sambil mulai mencomot kue cemilannya Naruto mengambil Hpnya dan mulai mengaktifkan Mxitnya. Naruto membaca sederetan nama temen terdekatnya…pada gak on semua! Naruto ingat kalo Hp mereka disita Tsunade buat dimainin game-gamenya tapi Naruto beruntung dpt menyembunyikannya yaitu ia mengepit Hpnya di keteknya (IH!!! JOROKZ!!!)

"ah! Siapa yg mau diajak Mxitan kalo pada off semua?!'' batin Naruto ia merasa hari ini ditumpuki banyak masalah (padahal ulahnya sendiri!). mata Naruto tiba-tiba bersinar ketika ia melihat ada 4 nama orang yg online.

"hm….kak Deidara? Waduh ako gak kenal-kenal amat! Abizz dapetnya pas lomba mencari teman Mxit terbanyak dalam rangka 17 Agustusan and Naruto menang dengan jumlah 97 dari 245 penghuni sekolah termasuk Hantu yang ganjen-ganjen dan sekarang udah hampir dihapus semua oleh Naruto

"…terus yg on lagi… Kankuro! Aduh anaknya aneh!...Temari? ntar digebukin Shikamaru lagi! Lagian Temari kan anak kelas 3!....yg terakhir….GAARA! ketua baru OSIS itu! Kok aku punya ya nomernya? Tapi kalo aku Mxit ama dia apa gak apa-apa nih? Dia kan orangnya pendiam, di kelas aja hampir gak kukenal!''

Naruto berpikir sebentar akhirnya ia memilih Mxitan ama Deidara….

-Mxit ama Deidara dimulai-

Ramen: ehm….Halo…

Seniku no satu!(deidara): ya?

Ramen: Halo kak Deidara….

Seniku no satu : kamu siapa ya?

(DHUARRR! Tuh kan dia gak kenal!)

Ramen: udah deh! Saia Cuma mao mampir liwat! Bye-bye! (Naruto langsung ngibrit keluar dari Mxit Deidara)

-Mxit ama Deidara end-

"DUH! Sekarang Mxit ama siapa ya? Ato gak usah aja?'' ujar Naruto menimang-nimang keputusannya "kalo aku keluar ntar gak ada kerjaan! Tapi kalo tetep on gak tau Mxitan bareng siapa! Gimana ya enaknya….(enakan tidur!) BLETAK! (Author dipukul Naruto) '

"aku bukan Shikamaru!'' mata Naruto terus tertuju sama Mxitnya Gaara ia merasa penasaran ingin ngobrol ama dia cz dari kelas 1 SMA sampe sekarang dia gak pernah ngomong ama Gaara. Pernah sekali waktu dia ketemu Gaara lagi makan siang juga di Resto Ichiraku bkn Ramen dan Gaara duduk bertiga bareng…siapa ya kalo gak salah Temari dan Kankuro….kenapa ya? Apa mereka ada hubungan saudara? Tapi gak mungkin mereka aja jarang ngomong. Tanpa sengaja Gaara melihat Naruto yg duduk diseberang sana dan Naruto tak sengaja melihat Gaara Naruto pun menyapanya

Flashback…..

"ehm…Gaara hai…se..selamat siang…'' sapa Naruto gugup

"hm..'' jawab Gaara singkat

"Kamu…sendiri?'' Tanya Naruto

"Nggak aku bareng sama….''

End of flashback….

Sampai disana Naruto lupa apa yg dibilang Gaara cz itukan udah setahun lalu! Tapi emang Narutonya aja yg kelewat pelupa

"ya udah deh! Mxit bareng Gaara aja! Sekalian nambah temen!'' ujar Naruto memutuskan pilihannya

-Mxitan dgn Gaara dimulai!-

Ramen:…hai Gaara…

L (Gaara, pst: dia disini nge-fans bgt ama tokoh L di Death Note): hai

Ramen:…kamu ingat aku gak?

L : ya, kamu Uzumaki Naruto no absen 18 hobi makan Ramen punya pacar Hyuuga Hinata

Ramen: betul! Kamu tau darimana?

L : daftar Hitam kelas dan kamu urutan pertama dari seluruh kelas 2 di SMA

Ramen: #$%^&*!

Ramen: eh..Gaara kamu punya pacar gak? (Naruto udah kehabisan pertanyaan untuk Gaara yang super serius ini)

L : punya

Ramen: SIAPA!!!! (wuih! Bisa disebarin nih! Gossip baru! Ketua OSIS pula! He he!)

L: Tukang gossip macam kau gak mungkin bisa dipercaya

Ramen: enggak kok! (busyet! Nih anak kok bisa baca pikiranku sih!)

Suna girl (Temari yg tiba-tiba muncul) : hai Dik! Ramen nih siapa?

L : Naruto

Ramen: ini siapa? (kok manggil Gaara dik sih? Lagu DIK ya?) tiba2 Naruto menyanyikan lagu DIK sambil joget-joget and parahnya lagi lyric lagunya salah!!!!

_DIK…aku pinta kau akan selalu sekarat…_

_Oh…DIK ingin aku untuk nginjek kamu slalu…._

_Saat ku tengah di Gudang….kala ku lagi nendang…_

_(dibagian ini Naruto udah pake break dance segala)_

_Kuakan membunuhmu di mati dan tewasmu_

_Di semua…sakit dan sakitmu…._

_Kuakan menginjekmu di hidung dan gigimu…._

_Tak ingin….tak ingin kau hidup….. (tiba-tiba ada sandal jepit melayang dengan anggun menuju kepala Author dan ternyata yg melemparnya adalah personil Wali plus anak buahnya)_

-Back to Story!!!!!-

Suna Girl: hai Naruto aku pacarnya Shikamaru!….rasanya shikamaru sering ngigauin aku kalo tidur, masa kamu gak kenal aku? (emotikon SOMBONG)

Ramen: oh!!! Kak Temari!!!!

Suna girl: tepat! Eh gak usah manggil kakak yaouw! Panggil aja Temari kayak kedua adikku yg aneh-aneh ini

Ramen: adik? Siapa?

Suna girl: Gaara dan Kankuro

Black Bat (kankuro): siapa yg kau bilang aneh!?

Suna girl: ups…..

Ramen: jadi mereka adik-adikmu?????

L : masa lupa? Kan setahun lalu aku pernah bilang kalo ini kakakku waktu di Resto Ichiraku bukan Ramen

Ramen: HAH??? (Naruto merasa malu, bener-bener kelewat pelupa aku ini! Masa Gaara aja inget sedangkan aku malah udah lupa tuh!)

Black Bat: hei Gaara, Temari!

L : hm?

Suna girl: apah?

Black Bat: kita kan 1 rumah and lagi bareng duduk-duduk di teras, ngapain Mxitan ngabisin pulsa aja! (dilain sisi Gaara dan Temari saling berpandangan dan sesekali mereka melirik Kankuro)

L : ngomong sama kamu gak pernah nyambung mending Mxitan

Suna girl: aku sih maunya Mxitan ama Shikamaru tapi dianya off…..(emotikon sedih)

Black Bat: #$%^&*!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seneng kok ya sama tukang ngorok macam Shika gitu!?

Suna girl: APA!!!! ( di sisi lain Temari langsung menjitak kepala Kankuro)

Naruto merasa ada di dunia berbeda sekarang ia seperti pengganggu saja diantara hubungan saudara ini "ah….mending off aja kali ya?'' batin Naruto

Ramen: eh! aku off dulu ya

Suna girl: lho kok gitu! Kan baru aja 15 menit kita Mxitan

Black Bat: tunggu bentar ya! Kita kan gak pernah ngomong di school! Ya kan Gaara?!

L : Bukan urusanku

Suna girl: GAARA!!!!!

L : apa??

Suna girl: jangan makan kueku donk! Pake kacamatamu cepet! Minus banyak gitu gak make kacamata ntar buta baru kapok! (GAARA PAKE KACAMATA! BAYANGKAN!!!)

L : hiya..iya

Di sisi lain Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ia tak menyangka kalo Gaara , Temari juga Kankuro itu lucu banget!

Ramen: HWA! HA! HA! (emotikon ketawa terbahak-bahak)

L : kenapa? Mau kumasukin polling tertinggi manusia tergila di papan pengumuman?

Ramen: HAH! JANGAN!

Suna girl: huh Gaara! Mentang-mentang ketua OSIS!

Black Bat: setuju! Sombong kau

L : Gaara has left (disisi lain Gaara ninggalin kakak-kakaknya and masuk kamarnya sambil ngunci pintu rapet-rapet)

Ramen: lho! Gaara hilang? left ya???

Black Bat: ups….kayaknya kambuh nih penyakitnya

Ramen: penyakit?

Suna girl: Gaara tuh gampang banget tersinggung makanya dia jarang ngomong biar gak munculin masalah aneh-aneh. Eh tau gak? Waktu dipilih jadi ketua OSIS dia syok gak tau kenapa bisa dia yg kepilih. Jadi kalo ngomong sama Gaara hati-hati aja

Ramen: glekh….

Black Bat: hus! Temari! Buka-buka aib orang aja! Dasar ember bocor!

Suna girl: he…he….daripada kau baskom jebol!

Black Bat: Dasar tukang makan Tissue Toilet!

Suna Girl: Dasar tukang makan Tali Rafia!

Black Bat: APA?! Cewek Rambut Mercon!

Suna Girl: #$%%! Cowok Badut tukang dandan!

-Mxitan dgn Gaara end-

''HWAAA!!!! Batereiku haaaaabis!!!!!'' ujar Naruto nangis-nangis padahal baru aja tadi dia mengenal Gaara, Temari , Kankuro lebih dalam. Tapi Naruto tersenyum begitu mengingat dia tadi berhasil ngobrol ama Gaara dan ternyata orangnya lucu dan agak sensitive ama perkataan aneh-aneh.

''He…He…! Besok di School ngajak Gaara, Kankuro n Temari Mxitan ah….'' Ujar Naruto kemudian ia tertidur dgn lelapnya sambil ngiler plus ngorok dgn keras menyebabkan 87% penduduk Konoha buru-buru membeli penutup kuping anti suara Kyuubi ngorok ciptaan terbaru Orochimaru.

TBC…………………………….

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Gimana?????????????????????

Ada peningkatan enggak??????????????????

Repiew plis!!!!!!!

Repiew!

Repiew!!

Pew!

Pew!

OH! Iya! Sekalian kasih komentar-komentar tentang Mxit ya??? Buat cari referensi! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

HUWA!!!! Maap apdetnya lama!!!! Abis akhir-akhir ini banyak kegiatan! Badan pegel semua jadi males ngetik!!!! udah gitu waktu selesai nih chapter, ceritanya dipinjem dulu ama best prendku buat dibaca dulu! Enggak boleh apdet sampai dia selesai baca!!!! Tapi Wish diem-diem apdet, moga-moga dia gak tau! Kalo ketahuan matilah aku!!!! Oh iya, tidak lupa terima kasih atas repiewnya. Moga-moga berguna untuk peningkatan Wish sendiri. Udah deh! kelamaan cincong kapan bacanya??? Enjoy it!!! XDXDXD

* * *

**Episode 3: MXIT di UKS dan TOILET!!!**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

"I am hepi tudey! Ayam hepie tediey!!!" ujar seseorang yang bahasa Inggrisnya enggak beres maklum tiap Ulangan mesti dapat nilai telor dan parahnya lagi yang bicarain tuh English gak jelas adalah……eng ing eng!!! AWAS ULTRAMAN LIWAT!!!! ( Author digebukin para pembaca)…..eh yang bener Uzumaki Naruto ding! He..he..he…mudah kan…

"Hariku indah!!!! dua hati jadi dua !!!!" (coba anda baca lagi tuh teks dengan lirik lagu dua hati menjadi satunya Gita Gutawa) ujar Naruto sambil berlari dan lompat-lompat ala Gajah nari Balet sampai-sampai bajunya soek. Naruto terus melompat ria sampai akhirnya ia tiba di depan Gerbang selokannya eh! Sekolahnya!

"Lho….kok…gerbangnya….enggak….dibuka….apa…sekarang….hari..minggu..ya????"Gumam Naruto sambil berbengong-bengong ria kemudian ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah nemplok sejak tadi pagi (nemplok? Emang cicak?)

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto mendadak pucat "…Ti…tidak….mungkin……..JAM TANGANKU MATI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY BULLDOG!!!!!! AKU TELAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jerit naruto sampai-sampai kucing yang tadinya mau makan hasil ikan curiannya memilih menyimpannya sampai tahun depan.

"Hei! Nak! Kamu telat tidak boleh masuk!" celutuk seorang Satpam dari balik pagar Sekolah Konoha MotherGreen yang kini telah tertutup rapat.

"HUWA!!! PAK IJINKAN AKU MASUK!!!!" Ujar Naruto sambil nangis sesenggukan.

"Tidak boleh! Ini tuh sudah jadi peraturan utama sekolah! Dodol!!!!!!!" Bentak sang satpam yang tak lain dan tak bukan serta tak-aran saji obat OBH Combi batuk plus menurut para dokter…. BLETAK!!!! (Author ditimpukin sandal jepit sama para pembaca)……

Si satpam adalah…..Itachi!!!! (he…he Itachi turun pangkat!!!! Bisa bayangin Itachi pakai baju Satpam gak???)

Akhirnya terjadi perdebatan antara Naruto dan si Satpam Itachi yang dulunya naksir ayahnya Neji tapi ditolak dan ganti buru anaknya sekarang (Neji sendiri yang selalu dianggap cewek oleh Itachi) namun masih gagal terus.

Naruto yang pantang menyerah akhirnya memilih untuk melompati tuh pagar dengan jurus andalannya!!!!! LOMPAT KODOK……tapi gagal…boro-boro bisa loncatin pagar hasilnya cuma si Naruto nyusruk ke tong sampah akibat ia melompat terlalu miring.

Satpam Itachi pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai pita suaranya copot, diganti sama pita suaranya kebo. Gantian Naruto yang ketawa melihat si Satpam bicara cuma bisa bilang "MOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Tiba-tiba Afgan liwat dan langsung nyanyi lagu sadis. Lampu-lampu pun segera menyorot muka si Afgan yang baru bangun tidur alhasil mukanya awut-awutan dan membuat 75% penduduk Konoha cepat-cepat melepas bola mata mereka ketimbang melihat penyanyi idola mereka ancur kayak kuntilBapak keracunan Baygon yang mengakibatkan wajahnya ringsek…he…

_Terlalu sadis caramu….menjadikan si Satpam…_

_Seekor kebo yang bau juga amat gendut…_

_Tanpa perduli sakitnya hati…_

_Semoga Tuhan membalas apa yg terjadi_

_Kepada si kebo suatu waktu nanti…._

_Hingga kau sadari sesungguhnya aku juga….ingin jadi kebo….(?)_

Setelah si Afgan ditimpuki ban sama nih Author akhirnya ia minggat juga (bagi yg ngeFans Afgan dilarang protes! Afgan juga!)

Akhirnya Naruto berhasil melompati tuh gerbang dengan menginjak si Itachi sampe penyet. Naruto berlari secepat kilat menuju ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai 5 (lari??? Apa gak tepar tuh???....makhlum liftnya rusak….)

Author : kan sekolah elite bo!!! Ada 7 tingkat!!! Lantai 1 buat kantin, toilet, UKS.

Lantai 2 buat kegiatan Ekstrakulikuler seperti Basket, Sepak Bola, Base Ball,Renang, Lompat tinggi, Lari, Manga, Badminton, Ballet, Tata Boga dll.

Lantai 3 ruang Laboratorium, Komputer dll.

Lantai 4 Kelas 1, Lantai 5 kelas 2, lantai 6 kelas 3, dan Lantai 7 Ruang Guru, Ruang Rapat, Ruang OSIS, UKS, PMR, Drum Band…..ini masih dalam bangunan lho belum lagi di luar bangunan….ada Aula super besar untuk acara-acara, Hutan buat penelitian, Kebun, Lapangan sekaligus buat pertandingan, Gudang, ditambah Asrama bagi kelas 3 yang super sibuk jadi boleh tinggal di Sekolah sekaligus privat sama Guru disana.

Dan tidak lupa Kamar Mandi dengan Shower, Bathtub, dengan jumlah sekitar 8 tempat (BAYANGKAN!!!! SAIA JUGA MAU SEKOLAH DI TEMPAT SEMEWAH ITU!!!!)

-Back to the Naruto-

Naruto akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kelasnya dengan keringat bercucuran. Naruto merasa tidak yakin untuk masuk kelas karena yang mengajar jam pertama adalah Ms. Shizune partnernya kepala sekolah baru yang bisa saja langsung melapor ke Bu Tsunade kalau Naruto telat….bakal dihukum habis-habisan!

Akhirnya Naruto memilih pergi ke ruang UKS yang ada di lantai 7! Tapi untung liftnya disana tidak rusak (di sini lift gak boleh rusak! Kasihan anak-anak yang sakit)

Menunggu sekitar 5 menit akhirnya Naruto sampai di lantai 7 dengan mata berkunang-kunang hampir muntah gara-gara naik lift tadi (katrok!) Naruto membuka pintu ruang UKS di sana ia melihat beberapa orang yang juga mengalami sakit.

Naruto berjalan gontai ke arah Mr. Iruka penanggung jawab disana. Iruka memandang Naruto dengan tatapan ramah seperti biasanya "Hai Naruto ada keluhan?" Tanya Iruka sambil menyuruh Naruto duduk di kursi dekat meja kerjanya.

"Pusing…mual…cape…" ujar Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Wah! Kau seperti sumber penyakit saja!" ujat Iruka takjub. Lalu Iruka menyentuh dahi Naruto yang terasa agak hangat (ini bagian pusing), kemudian Iruka melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat (bagian dari mual) cape…melihat Naruto yg kelelahan (ya abis lari dari lantai 1 ke lantai 5!)

"Jadi tolong buatkan surat izin ke kelas ya pak" ujar Naruto cekikikan dalam hatinya (gak nyangka ciptaan terbaru Mami obat penimbul panas selama 15 menit berguna juga)

Author: maklum nyonya Kushina adalah seorang Profesor senior.

"Baiklah silahkan berbaring sebentar di tempat tidur no. 4 dekat vas bunga bangkai itu" (hah?)

Naruto mengangguk kemudian ia segera menuju tempat tidur no.4 yang ditunjuk Iruka dengan langkah agak berlari (untung Iruka gak lihat!)

"Ah…cape…" Ujar Naruto sedikit mengecilkan suaranya takut mengganggu pasien lain. Naruto mengambil Hpnya buat….MXITAN DONK! Naruto melihat sederet nama di Hpnya dan tidak ada yang on (takut dilabrak Shizune dan hanya Gaara yang on, lagi? Nih anak! Ten Ten, Neji dan Kakashi, nih Guru! Kebangetan!)

Naruto berpikir sebentar kemudian ia memilih membuat Room saja (perasaan dari dulu juga pake Room !)

**-Mxitan dimulai-**

Ramen : Hai Gaara, Ten Ten, Neji, dan……

L: Hai

Girl de_ mid: Halo…Naruto kok gak masuk sih?

Mr. Kakashi: Bolos ya??!!! Ku beritahu Bu Tsunade ah…

Ramen: WAA! JANGAN! Aku lagi sakit nih!!! Sekarang lagi di UKS! Kalo gak percaya tanya saja Mr. Iruka! Padahal Ten Ten, Neji, Gaara juga Mxitan! Kok gak dimarahin sih!?

Hyuuga-gak (Neji) : Aku kan lagi di Paris! Nenekku sakit, jadi ijin libur dulu mau jenguk Nenekku

Girl de_mid: Aku sudah dihukum kok….disuruh bersihin toilet…tapi males jadi ya Mxitan aja! Mending manggil cleaning servis saja, gampang kan???

L: Aku juga di UKS

Ramen: Hah? Di no berapa??

L: 3

(disisi lain Naruto segera menengok ke tempat tidur sebelahnya dan ia mendapati Gaara yang berbaring di kasur sambil melambaikan tangan pada Naruto)

"Kok aku enggak tahu ya kalo ada kau disana!?" Tanya Naruto kepada Gaara yang kini merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Naruto.

"Kan matamu kero" jawab Gaara ngasal.

Naruto mendengus kesal "Huh! Dasar kamu!"

"Biarain" ujar Gaara sambil kembali menghadap Hp Sony Ericsson terbarunya. "Wah yang lain pada off" ujar Gaara sembari mematikan Hpnya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hpnya, Ten Ten, Neji, Kakashi, Gaara sudah off semua.

"Wadaow! Gak ada yg online nih!" ujar Naruto kecewa kemudian ia menutup Hpnya dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam kantong celana kumelnya.

**-Mxitan selesai-**

Naruto kembali melihat Gaara yang kini berbaring membelakangi Naruto "Mm…Gaara kamu sakit apa?" Tanya Naruto ikut berbaring.

"Pusing" jawab Gaara singkat, padat, enggak jelas

Naruto manggut-manggut, suasana menjadi hening…yang bunyi cuma para lalat bego yang bukannya ke Kantin malah masuk ke UKS (lalatnya sakit kali) XD XD

"Hei Naruto" ujar Gaara memecah keheningan.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto sambil melirik Gaara.

"Kamu bolos?"

"Aduh! Kan sudah kubilang kalo aku ini sakit!" jawab Naruto sewot.

"Sakit apa?"

"Pusing…mual…cape…!"

"Gak keliatan" ujar Gaara menghadap Naruto yang kini mendengus kesal.

"Buh! Emang harus diliatin apa?!" jawab Naruto tapi sebenarnya ia takut juga kalo ketahuan bohong.

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka dan membuat Iruka terlonjak kaget sampai-sampai jungkir balik di kursinya sendiri.

"Ups….maaf…Mr. Iruka" ujar orang itu sambil menolong Iruka berdiri.

"Ah…ya tak apa…" ujar Iruka sambil merapikan pakaiannya "Gile nih cewe kuat banget!!" batin Iruka.

Naruto menengok ke arah suara itu dan melihat siapa yang berdiri disana.

"Hai Sakura!" sapa Naruto.

"Pagi Naruto…kamu beneran sakit kan?" Tanya Sakura curiga.

"Su..sudah agak mendingan sih…" ujar Naruto sambil bercucuran keringat takut ketahuan soalnya efek panasnya kan sudah hilang dari 10 menit yang lalu.

"Oke..deh..aku percaya kan sudah baca laporannya Mr. Iruka" ujar Sakura sambil menyibak rambutnya.

Naruto bernapas lega "Uh…aman.."

"Naruto kau lihat Gaara enggak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Oh…Gaara..dia ada di sampingku" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk ranjang no 3 disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Aduh!!! Ketua OSIS yang Agung!!!! Kalau mau keluar ruangan OSIS bilang-bilang donk!!! Kita kan mau rapat…!!!!" Ujar Sakura sewot sambil geleng-geleng kepala meniru aksinya Tina Tun.

"Maaf" ujar Gaara singkat kemudian ia memakai kacamatanya dan beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Lho…Gaara! Ma kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ruang OSIS" jawab Gaara kemudian ia keluar dari ruang UKS bersama Sakura yg lagi asik cipika-cipiki dengan Ino yang kebetulan nampang eh liwat!

**-Di Toilet-**

Naruto bengong di Toilet cowo (ya iyalah! Masa dia di toilet cewe!) sambil menatap HPnya. Makin lama Naruto malah nari-nari sendiri di atas closet sambil nyanyi lagunya Potret.

"I JUST WANNA SAY I KILL U! I JUST WANNA SAY I KICK U!" ujar Naruto sambil menari salsa di sana.

"LONDON!!! LONDOOOON!!!! INGIN KU KE SAAANAAA!!!! LONDON!! LONDOOON!!" gantian lagu the Changcutters yang keluar dan Naruto mengganti tari salsanya dengan balet.

"TWINKLE TWINKLE BIGGER STAR! HOW I WONDER WOMAN WHAT YOU ARE!!! UP A BOAT THE SKY SO LOW!!!! LIKE A DEMIT IN THE SKY!!!!" dan Naruto menyanyi lagu stress dengan ber-Tap Dance namun tiba-tiba ia kepleset sabun yang berada tepat di sisi closet mengakibatkan Naruto nyusruk ke dalam Closet dan lebih parahnya lagi yang masuk duluan tuh KEPALANYA! (yakzz)

"ANJRIT!!!! BAU BANGET NIH!!! BLEH!!!! PUIH!!! AIRNYA KEMINUM!!! HOEEK!!!!" jerit Naruto sambil bersusah payah keluar dari tuh lobang kloset (keminum?! Astaganagabonar…)

"Adoh…kapok aku ikutin tips senam bugar burger bumbu buta warna ini! Bikin celaka aja!!!!" ujar Naruto sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah, kemudian ia kembali mengambil HPnya dan……MXITAN DONK!!!!

"Wuih!!!! On smua!!!" ujar Naruto girang sambil joget-joget ngebor jalan ala Inul Daratista. "Bikin Room ah….dengan nama Roomnya…apa ya? AKU TAHU!!!! SARINEM NEHA-NEHI!!!! Bagoessss!!!!" ujar Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

**-Mxit dimulai-**

Chicken soup: Nama Room yang aneh mirip yang bikin…

Ulet daun: Pagi Naruto!!!!

Delicious: Kamu sudah baikan? Kok tadi aku cariin di UKS kamu gak ada?

Ramen: Halo sup ayam jelek bleketek! Terserah aku donk mau namanya apa!!! Pagi juga Lee!!!! Oh..aku dah baikan kok…sekarang aku lagi ada di Toilet bantuin cleaning servis bersih-bersih

Delicious: Buat apa??

Ramen: Ya lagi pingin aja (bohong banget!)

Girl de_mid: Alah! Naruto bohong tuh!!! Aku lihat sendiri pake teropong bintang dia gak bersihin toilet buktinya sempetnya dia Mxitan! Ya gak??? Oh ya Naruto! Kamu jogetnya lucu banget lho! Aku sampe ketawa ngakak-ngikik di sini!!! (emotikon ketawa)

Hyuuga-gak: Joget? kamu dangdut fans club ya Naruto?

Smile is no one: O..o..kamu ketahuan bohongin Guru…

Pink paradise: Pantas saja aku lupa kalau Ibu Naruto kan Profesor pasti bisa mencuptakan benda-benda hebat kayak obat pembuat panas sementara….ya kan….???

Ramen: Ng..nggak kok!!! Dasar Ten-Ten bocah ajaib!!! Aku lagi senam tau!!! (mampuslah aku!!!)

Girl de_mid: Masa????

Kibacot guguk (kiba) : Jangan bohong…tadi aku sempet lihat ada obat pembuat panas di tong sampah depan UKS. Hayo Naruto ketahuan bolos…

Insect_tivora (Shino) : Aku laporin Bu Tsunade ah….

Ramen: WAAA!!! Iya-iya aku ngaku!!!! Please….jangan bilangin siapa-siapa ya!!!

Chicken soup: Tapi ada syaratnya….

Ulet daun: Setuju!!!

Ramen: Apa? (aduh…jangan aneh-aneh deh…)

Chicken soup: Jadi babuku setaon!!!

Pink paradise: Bantu aku jadian sama Sasuke!!!

Chicken soup: Ogah! Aku sudah punya Karin!!!

Kamichama Karin (Karin): Makasih Sasuke….(emotikon malu)

Chicken soup: He eh!

Pink paradise: (emotikon nangis)

Kibacot guguk: Cariin Akamaru jodoh dengan syarat harus betina, cantik,pinter mijitin Akamaru!

Delicious: Traktir makan setaun nonstop

Girl de_mid: Kerjain PR ku!!!!!!!!

Ramen: WAAA!!!! JANGAN GILA DONK!!!! Masa aku bisa ngelakuin tuh perintah semua!!!???? Gini aja deh…nanti waktu liburan aku ajak kalian semua ke Royal Park di Otogakure! Gimana???

Semua: OOOOKKKKKKEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ramen: Huf…(untung aku Kaya!!!!)

Author: Kaya monyet!!! XD

Ramen: Rasengan…

Author: Eits! Disini gak ada ninja-ninjaan!!! XDXDXD

Ramen: GRRR!!!! (emotikon marah)

Enchanted: Aku ikut yaw!

Naru luv: Aku juga…

Suna Girl: Jangan lupakan aku!!!!

Zzzzz (Shikamaru) : Ane juga

Black bat: Aku mau!!!!

Ajep-ajep (Matsuri) : Aku ikut ya…

Ramen: Gaara mau gak???

L: Enggak

Kamichama Karin: Gaara??

Ramen: hei Gaara???

Suna girl: Gaara?

Black bat: Gaara ikut dong!

Chicken soup: Gaara?

Insect_tivora : Gaara???

L: Sudah! Berhenti manggil-manggil namaku! Aku ikut! Puas??? (emotkon menggerutu)

Ramen: ASYIK!!!

Chicken soup: Yes!!! Bisa maen catur bareng!!! (disini Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru masuk dalam Club Caturmaniak)

Zzzzz: Bagoes…

Chicken soup: Naruto sekarang!!

Ramen: Ok! Aa...Gaara, aku mewakili semua dari anak-anak di kelas kita untuk minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnyanya

L: Buat apa??

Chicken soup: Kita gak pernah menghargaimu sebagai ketua kelas…dari dulu kamu terus yang kerepotan kalo ada acara gara-gara kita bandel semua

Girl de_mid: Aku juga sering lihat kamu waktu jam pulang sekolah sendiri di kelas buat ngerjain tugas-tugas. Padahal kan ada aku, Sai, dan Sasuke, shikamaru yang bisa bantuin kamu…kita kan anggota pengurus kelas

Smile is no one: Kita gak pernah ajak kamu gabung kalo ada pesta ultah teman

Delicious: Terus jarang banget ngajak kamu ngobrol selama ini…paling Cuma waktu rapat OSIS dan waktu Mxitan…jarang banget! Padahal kamu menanggung banyak beban begitu.

Kibacot guguk: Ya seolah-olah kami gak pernah memperdulikanmu

Pink paradise: Maka dari itu kemaren malam kami sama-sama ngumpul di aula sekolah buat bicarain ini…permintaan maaf kami…untung ada Naruto yang mengusulkannya

Semua: Maafkan kami dan terima kasih untuk selama ini

L: Oh...

Ramen: jadi kamu mau memaafkan kami?? (Kok kayaknya Gaara enggak mau nerima nih! Dosa anak sekelas banyak banget ya??)

L: Tentu saja (di sisi lain Gaara tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya ini..ternyata bisa juga berkata demikian)

Semua: Terima kasih Ketua! Kami berjanji gak akan mengulang itu lagi!!!

Suna girl: So sweet…

Black bat: Syukurlah…kalian nyadar juga…wkwkwkwk

Ajep-ajep: Alah! Basi lo!

Black bat: Terserah aku donk!!!

Ramen: Ok! Jangan lupa kita akan liburan ke Royal Park!!!! Siap semua???

Semua: OOOOOKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

_**PPPRRRRRREEETTTT DUT DUT GUBRAK PRANG CIPAK CIPAK KUKURUYUK!!!!!**_

Insect_tivora: Wah bel pulang super gila sudah berbunyi nih

Enchanted: Eh ayo Mxitannya selesai, sudah mau pulang! Nanti di Rumah dilanjutin lagi

**-Mxitan slesai-**

Naruto tersenyum senang "Akhirnya…semua sudah beres!" ujarnya riang kemudian ia beranjak keluar dari toilet dan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk….PULANG DONK!!!! Masa menjahit??? (author digiles ban sepeda ontel dari belakang).

Karena Author sangat baik hati (PD)……………maka akan diberikan cerita Naruto dkk yang pergi BERLIBUR ROYAL PARK DI OTOGAKURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seneng kan? Seneng donk!

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

TBC…………………!

Hah! Capek ngetiknya!

(o_o)…………………………………………………………………………………………!

(o_o)…………………………………………………………………………………………!

I JUST WANNA SAY REPIEW PLEASE!!!!!

REPIEW!

REPIEW!

PEW!

PEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER SPESIAL**

**JALAN-JALAN DI ROYAL PARK!!!!!**

**BAGIAN 1**

**SASUKE & KARIN**

Hari ini Naruto dkk jalan-jalan ke Royal Park!!!! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan disana? Kejadian seru akan menanti para pembaca! Jangan lupa menyiapkan perlengkapan sebagai berikut:

12 batang permen

15 kaleng Fanta

20 loyang Pizza

1000 Action Figurenya Gaara

Segera kirimkan perlengkapan di atas ke Rumah sang Author. Jalan No Name, Blok Goblok, No 1.000.000 nolnya nggelinding semua *Dipites sang Traktor beserta orang-orangan sawah*

Err….mungkin dalam cerita spesial ini MXIT akan keluar sedikit. Tapi jangan khawatir! Diusahakan MXIT keluar di setiap chapter spesial ini kalo enggak gitu APA GUNANYA SAIA BIKIN FIC MXITAN??????????????? *Diulek sendok teh*

* * *

"Nggrook…..krrr…..nggruuookkk….tut….slurup…."

_Suara apa itu??? _

KRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!

"Akh berisik!''……BRAK……

"Naruto?"

"Nyem…nyem"

"NARUTO?!"

"GROOOK!"

"**NNNNNAAAARRRRUUUUTTTTOOOOOOOO!!!!!"**

"**ALAMAK! GELEDEK! KODOK KAMU! MONYET KAMU! KAMBING KAMU! MAK EROT KAMU! NARUTO KAMU**…..naruto saia sendiri……..eh mami…..ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya sambil ngelap ilernya.

"ADA APA GUNDULMU SEMPRUL!!! DARI TADI ADA SMS PEAK! JAM WEKER JUGA SUDAH BUNYI TERUS DARI TADI! KENAPA KAGAK BANGUN JUGA????" teriak Kushina membuat Minato suaminya langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju Istana Presiden dengan menunggangi sepeda ontel (aduh mas! Mandi dulu kenapa sih??? Bau tauk!)

"Emang kenapa mom??? Kan sekarang hari Minggu!" ujar Naruto sambil guling-guling di kasurnya persis anak kecil.

(Khusina menarik napas sebentar)….."Naruto sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 07.50…."

"Temen-temenmu dimana?"

"Yang pastinya di….Royal……ASTAGA!!!!! TELAT!!!!!!!! ADUH!!!!!!! GIMANA NIH!!!!!?????" ujar Naruto gerudukan sambil muterin kamarnya sendiri persis orgil kesambet syaiton nirojin yang dikejer polisi dan dikejar anjing rabies.

"MAKANYA!!!!!!! DARI TADI BANGUN SEMPRUL!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Kushina gak kalah kerasnya.

Hp Naruto kembali bergetar. Naruto pun mengambil Hpnya dan dilihatnya ada banyak PESAN 15 EKOR dan MISSCALL 10 EKOR (Lo kate hewan???)

"ALAMAK! Pada ngamuk semua nih!" batin Naruto ketika melihat beberapa pesan yang tertampang:

**From: Sakura **

EH SEMPRUL! KAPAN LO DATENG!!!!

From: **Ino**

NAAARRUUTOOOO!!!!!!! GET UP PLEASE!!!!!!!!

From: **Sasukethek**

Eh bocah! Kakiku sudah jamuran peak!

From: **Choujindut**

Lo sarapan apa??????? (alah gak nyambung)

Dan yang paling bikin Naruto nangis darah adalah SMS dari **Tenten:**

**From: 10 10**

HAHA! Kau telah kami tinggal MAKAN DONUT J'CO!!!!!!! Bayar 50000!!!!!!!!

Naruto beneran nangis darah, bagaimana gak? Maunya sih Naruto bareng temen-temen makan Donut J'Co yang terkenal lezat dulu baru ke Royal Park! Tapi gara-gara datang terlambat Naruto mesti bayar 50.000 rupiah ke Tenten.

"Temen tiri…hanya cinta….kepada uangku saja……………." (Naruto langsung di semprot pake baygon sama Tenten)

Hp Naruto kmbali bergetar dilihatnya layar tampilan ada SMS dari Hinata cayank…..

**From: Hinata cayank**

Naru sudah bangun belum? Aku sudah menunggu di luar dari 1 jam lalu. Cepetan bangun ya…nanti aku putusin lho….(ketahuan banget kalo Hinata juga kesel menunggu si Naruto ini)

**JJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(background menjelma menjadi petir)

Naruto segera berlari secepat kilat tak tentu arah saking syoknya, maunya sih ke kamar mandi eh malah nyasar ke genteng, waktu mau ganti baju si Naruto malah menuju ke wastafel bukan lemari pakaian. Terus waktu mau sarapan malah salah langkah ke kolong tempat terakhir waktu mau nyiapin pakaian si semprul itu malah masukin ramen ke kopernya. Alhasil Kushina marah besar dan menendang Naruto keluar Rumah dalam keadaan masih memakai baju tidur.

"KYAAA!!!!" Hinata menjerit kaget ketika Naruto keluar rumah dengan pose nggelinding dari pintu.

"Aa..hai Hinata…………….." ujar Naruto lemas.

"Aduh Naru-kun! Masa kamu mau ke Royal Park pake baju tidur???" ujar Hinata sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Hinata, sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ng…jam 08.00, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"BAGUS!" ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ng…Naruto…kita mau kmana?? Arah Royal Park kan sebelah Timur??" Tanya Hinata sambil bersusah payah mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Pemandian umum! Aku mau mandi dulu!"

"Tapi kan ini sudah jam……….."

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya Naruto sudah keburu masuk kamar mandi.

"…………" Hinata membisu

Mari kita lihat kegiatan Naruto dalam waktu 1 jam:

2 menit mandi (mandi apaan kalo cma 2 menit???)

8 menit ganti baju.

15 menit sarapan RAMEN (makannya nambah terus makanya lama)

5 menit merapikan kopernya yang sebagian besar berisi ramen.

30 menit berlari menuju Otogakure (enggak banget deh)

**-Di Café Donut J'CO-**

"Hah…hah…hah….!"

"Naru kun tidak apa-apa?"

"Henggak..aphua-aphua.." (enggak apa-apa)

"Huh! Kau lama sekali Naruto! Kakiku sudah jamuran nih!" Ujar Sasuke.

"Hilangkan dong pake obat yang ngomongnya Dah Jamur itu lho" Ujar Kiba.

"Berisik!" ujar Sasuke kakinya bener-bener sudah mati rasa. Habis nungguin Naruto lama!

"Naruto sial! Sudah capek-capek bangun jam 6 supaya bisa dandan sampe jam 7! Terus berangkat ke Royal Park jam 07.30! Eh ternyata kau datang jam 9! Apem!" ujar Ino sewot.

"Eh! Kalian semua sarapan apa?" tanya Chouji (enggak nyambung)

"BERISIK! MASIH UNTUNG KALIAN KUBAYARI!" bentak Naruto membuat seluruh pengunjung Café Donut J'Co buru-buru mengambil perlengkapan menyelam dan segera nyemplung ke laut.

Tiba-tiba Tenten melesat ke hadapan Naruto "BAYAR 50.000 NARUTO!!!!" ujarnya semangat.

"IYA-IYA! KUBAYARI! SUDAH SANA CEPET KEMBALI KE ALAMMU!" bentak Naruto yang sudah benar-benar ingin menghancurkan tuh Café dengan Rasengannya (disini enggak ada Ninja-ninjaan bang…)

Tenten pun segera kembali ke alam kubur dengan sukses ditemani Neji pacarnya (Author disiram Minyak Nyong nyong oleh Tenten dan Neji)

Setelah sekian lama bersusah payah menenangkan Naruto, akhirnya mereka berhasil masuk ke Royal Park dengan selamat sentausa mengantarkan rakyat Indonesia ke depan pintu gerbang kemerdekaan Negara Republik Indonesia……….(Author diinjek Buto Ijo)

"Eh..eh! kita naik Bianglala dulu yuk!" ajak Matsuri.

"Hah!? Biang Lalat?! Emang lalat ada biangnya ya???" Tanya Neji sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"BIANG LALA! BUKAN LALAT!" bantah Matsuri.

"Gila…peringkat 2 di kelas aja bisa bego ya…." Batin Shino.

"Kita berpencar saja mau gak?" usul Shikamaru.

"Oke juga tuh! Kalo begitu aku dan Karin berdua saja yang lain terserah!" jawab Sasuke antusias membuat Sakura berlari menerjang Gunung Merapi dengan semangat 45.

Sasuke pun ngibrit bersama Karin meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang sibuk melawan Mbah Marijan.

"Uh…yang lain bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto masih shock melihat Sakura berubah menjadi Anjing Rabies.

"Aku, Temari, Sai dan Ino ke Taman Sesat" ujar Shikamaru.

"Sakura, Neji, Tenten dan aku ke Rumah Kaca" ujar Kiba

"Aku, Kankuro, Shino dan Lee ke Restaurant" ujar Chouji membuat Kankuro, Shino dan Lee menggubrak di tempat.

"Kenapa harus kami?!" Tanya Lee bingung.

"Sudah! Ikutin aja kata-kataku nanti kubeliin ice cream!" jawab Chouji.

"Kami bukan anak kecil…." Batin Kankuro.

"Paling ice creamnya dimakan Chouji semua" batin Shino.

Akhirnya Kankuro, Shino dan Lee terpaksa ikut juga setelah digiles Chouji berkali-kali.

"Hm….berarti tinggal kita berempat" Ujar Naruto sambil melirik ketiga orang disampingnya.

"Kalian silahkan pergi aku mau jalan-jalan saja." Ujar Gaara dingin seperti biasanya.

Naruto melotot "Enak aja kau cuma jalan-jalan! Percuma dong melas-melas supaya kau mau ikut ke Royal Park!"

"Aku gak ikhlas ikut kalian" jawab Gaara membuat ketiga orang disampingnya sukses membatu seketika.

"Ng…Gaara kun tidak senang dengan kami ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tepat" jawab Gaara singkat membuat ketiga orang disampingnya kembali sukses membatu.

"Kamu masih benci dengan kami?" Tanya Matsuri kecewa.

"Banget" jawab Gaara dan membuat ketiga orang disampingnya muntah darah seketika.

"Be….benarkah Gaara? Kau sangat membenci anggota sekelasmu???" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bercanda kok"

GUBRAK

**-Di Taman Cinta-**

"Sasuke sayangku….taman ini cantik sekali ya….penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang harum semerbak membuat api cinta kita kian membara" ujar Karin memeluk erat lengan Sasuke.

"Tetapi tidak secantik wajahmu yang berkilau bagaikan malaikat penghangat hati dan cintaku ini sayangku…" jawab Sasuke (Huek! Gombal!)

Karin dan Sasuke sedang menikmati keindahan Taman Cinta yang sedang mereka kunjungi sekarang. Bunga penuh warna menghiasi setiap dinding disana yang dilapisi intan dan permata berkilauan membuat mesra para pasangan yang mengunjungi Taman tersebut. Disekeliling jalan mengalirlah sungai kecil dengan ikan-ikan cantik yang melompat kesana-kemari mengikuti aliran air sungai. Di seberang sungai terdapat para pasangan yang sedang berdansa mengikuti alunan musik orchestra. Karin dan Sasuke pun tertarik untuk ikut berdansa. Dengan lebaynya mereka menyeberangi sang jembatan yang berhias pita-pita serba pink dan para burung yang ikut menari kesana kemari mengelilingi para pasangan yang menyeberanginya.

"Er…Sasuke rasanya ada yang aneh deh" ujar Karin.

"Aneh apanya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Pasangan lain kok dikelilingi burung merpati putih yang cantik banget, sedangkan kita dikelilingi burung Gagak. Enggak salah nih?" Tanya Karin heran.

"Benar juga" ujar Sasuke.

Merekapun tidak menghiraukan para Gagak yang masih mengikuti mereka dengan tatapan berang. Sasuke dan Karin tetap melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan lebaynya. Tiba-tiba muncul kulit pisang sialan yang menyebabkan Karin dan Sasuke jatuh berguling menuju sang orchestra. Dan dengan anggunnya mereka menabrak para pemain musik tak berdosa itu dan….…TRAKKKKKKK!!!! STRIKE TERJADI SAUDARA-SAUDARA!!!! PEROLEHAN KINI MENJADI 1:2 ANTARA SASUKE DARI KUBU BARAT DAN KARIN DARI KUBU TIMUR!!!! MARI SEMUANYA TEPUK KAKI ANDA MASING-MASING UNTUK MENYEMANGATI MEREKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Author kena chidori dari kabel listrik copot yang ditemukan Sasuke entah dimana*

Beruntung Karin tidak terluka parah dan hanya baju mahalnya yang kotor dan sobek sana-sini. Sedangkan Sasuke nyusruk ke dalam tong sampah membuat para lalat mengamuk ria karena makanan mereka direbut oleh Sasuke. Para anggota orchestra pun terpaksa dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa karena kehilangan otak mereka akibat benturan keras dengan Kuda Lumping yang kebetulan nampang di Taman Cinta tersebut.

"KARIN! KELUARKAN AKU DARI TEMPAT BAU BIN GELAP INI!!!! TAKUT! HIII! APA INI??? SESUATU MASUK KE MULUTKU!!! GAK ENAK!!!!!! HUWAAA!!! MAMI! PAPI! AMPUNILAH ANAKMU INI!!!! AKU JANJI GAK BAKAL NGOMPOL LAGI!!!" jerit Sasuke Lebay…………

"SASUKE!!!! TUNGGULAH AKU DI JANTUNG PAPUA!!!! AKU AKAN SEGERA MENGELUARKANMU DARI MONSTER ITU!!!!!!!!" Jawab Karin tak kalah lebaynya. Membuat para Gagak yang tadinya menatap mereka berang kini berubah menjadi tatapan mengejek plus tawa dari para Gagak tersebut.

Setelah bersusah payah mengeluarkan Sasuke dari tong sampah biadab itu akhirnya Karin bisa bernapas lega setelah melewati masa-masa kritis tadi.

"Uh…untung otakku gak lenyap…." Ujar salah satu dari para pemain musik itu. Sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya ia pun berdiri melihat siapa yang beraninya menghancurkan penampilan orchestra mereka.

Sasuke pun celingak-celinguk mencari sang kulit pisang sialan yang beraninya menghancurkan reputasinya sebagai cowo cool sejagat dunia bukan Ninja. Tak sengaja ia bertemu pandang dengan salah satu pemain orchestra yang sedari tadi terus menerus mengelus kepalanya.

"Ka..kau..kan…" ujar Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Kau…" ujar sang pemian musik itu sambil melotot memandangi Sasuke.

"KAKAK!!!!!!!!" teriak Sasuke lebay.

"ADIK!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak sang pemain musik tak kalah lebaynya.

Sasuke pun berlari dengan slow motion mendekati sang pemain musik yang ternyata adalah Kakakknya sendiri.

"KAK ITACHI!!!! MENGAPA ENGKAU KELUAR DARI SATPAM MOTHERGREEN DAN KABUR DARI RUMAH??????????" Tanya Sasuke berlinang air mata.

"MAAFKAN KAKAKKMU INI!!!! KAKAK INGIN BERHENTI MENJADI HOMO DAN BELAJAR MENJADI COWO SEJATI DENGAN BELAJAR MUSIK-MUSIK INI!!!!!" jawab Itachi (sebenarnya pita suara sang Kebo masih nempel di tenggorokan Itachi….tapi kasihan juga dia jadi saia gak liatin tuh logat kebo….oh betapa baiknya diriku….PD)

"PULANGLAH KAK!!!! KELUARGA MENUNGGU DI RUMAH!!!!" ujar Sasuke masih memeluk erat sang Kakak.

"MAAFKAN KAKAK!!!! KAKAK MASIH INGIN MENGEMBARA UNTUK MEMPELAJARI SENI MUSIK ORCHESTRA INI!!! INI PESAN KAKAK!!!! SABARLAH MENUNGGU SAMPAI KAKAK KEMBALI!!!! KAKAK PASTI AKAN MEMBAWAKAN ONDE-ONDE KESENANGAN KELUARGA!!!! JANJI!!!!!!!!" ujar Itachi sambil memegang tangan Sasuke dengan lembut.

Para pasangan lain shock ditempat………

"Benar ya Kak….?" Ujar Sasuke matanya kembali bersinar setelah mendengar kata onde-onde tradisi keluarga Uchiha dari zaman nenek monyet eh moyang.

"Tentu saja….adikku…." jawab Itachi menghapus air matanya.

"Kalau gitu jangan pernah pulang kalau Kakak enggak bawa Onde-onde!" ancam Sasuke mengubah mata lebaynya dengan tatapan garang.

"Eh….?" Itachi bengong."Ja..jadi kau tidak ingin Kakak pulang kalau tidak membawakan Onde-onde?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada kecewa.

"Benar! Kalu enggak bawa….MATI AJA LO!!!!" bentak Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi yang membeku ditempat.

"Adik…tiri…hanya…cinta…dengan…onde-onde..saja…." Itachi pingsan seketika dan segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Cinta Babon karena kehilangan rasa kasih sayang dengan adik dan keluarganya.

Karin sadar dari shocknya dan segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sa..sasuke….Kakakmu pingsan" ujar Karin sambil mengelap keringat di wajah sasuke.

"It doesn't matter! Yang penting dia pulang bawa Onde-onde! Kalo enggak gue Smack Down dia sampe jadi dendeng kebo!" jawab Sasuke penuh semangat 45.

_**Krik krik krik krik krik Krik krik krik krik krik Krik krik krik krik krik Krik krik krik krik krik **_

"Bahkan jangkrik pun ikut menangis menyaksikan adegan targis tadi…" batin Karin memandang Itachi yang terlihat sudah bosan hidup itu dan Sasuke yang masih komat-kamit ingin membunuh Kakaknya kalo pulang-pulang enggak bawa Onde-onde.

* * *

TBC………………………………!^_^

**Tambahan!!!!! Mxitan bareng sang Author!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chicken Soup: Kenapa gue lebay banget???

Wish: EGP!!! Kalo enggak gitu ya gak seru dong!!!!

Kamichama Karin: Sasuke kan gak lebay kayak gitu!

Wish: Jadi maunya apa nih????

Chicken Soup: ONDE-ONDE!!!!!!!!!!!

Kamichama Karin: Sasuke!!! Itu kan Lebay lagi!!!!

Chicken Soup: Oh iya…..kebawa suasana nih…

Wish: Wkwk! Enggak bisa bayangin Sasuke makan Onde-onde! XDXD

Kamichama Karin: Buh!!! (mau ketawa)

Chicken Soup: Author kurang Asem!!!! Karin! Kok kamu tega mau ngetawain yayangmu ini??!!

Kamichama Karin: Habis…lucu sih!!!!

Wish: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Chicken Soup: GGRRRR!!!! KARIN!!!! ITU NAMANYA MELANGGAR KONTRAK CINTA KITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kamichama Karin: He…???? (emotikon bingung)

Wish: Kaciman deh Sasuke!!!! Dikacangin Karin!!!

Komputer (Ikutan nih!): Kasih telor kan????

Wish: Telor mahal atuh!!!! Lebih hemat kasih sandal jepit yang udah jebol!!!

Komputer : He eh!

Kamichama Karin: HWAHAHAHA!!!! Ups….

Chicken Soup: HUWAAAA!!!! AUTHOR SAMA KARIN JAHAAAAT!!!! MENDING AKU PACARAN SAMA AYAM KFC AJA!!!! BISA DIMAKAN!!!! HUWEEEE!!!!

Semua: Lebay euy……………………………..

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk!!!!! Minta Repiewnya donk!!!! (sambil mengadahkan kaki)

Enggak nyadar udah ngetik nih cerita lama banget! Sampe kena semprot sang Ayam KFC (Maksudnya????)

REPIEW PLEASE!!!!

REPIEW!

REPIEW!

PEW!

PEW!


	5. Chapter 5

HUAA!!! Maafkan saia kelaamaan apdetnya! Ekstrakulikuler di Sekolah makin menjadi-jadi! Mengakibatkan saia gak sempet-sempet ngelanjutin nih panpik! Udah gitu, mendekati Ujian Semester makin banyak Ulangan ajha!!!!!!! HUA! HUA! (nangis Bombay).

Oh ya! Buat kucingperak senpai tenang aja! Bagian khusus Gaara bakalan muncul di Chapter Spesial Bagian 5! (saia jadi gak sabar ngetik! XD)

Udah deh! Kebanyakan bacot! Selamat Makan..eh baca!^^

* * *

**CHAPTER SPESIAL BAGIAN 2!!!!**

**JALAN-JALAN DI ROYAL PARK!!!!!**

**TEMARI & SHIKAMARU**

**INO & SAI**

Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, dan Sai menuju ke…TAMAN SESAT (sound epek: potong bebek angsa)

Setelah 1 menit membeli tiket akhirnya mereka dapat memasuki TAMAN SESAT!!!

"Aneh deh! Masa loketnya sepi gitu? Mencurigakan nih, firasatku gak enak!" ujar Temari heran.

"Emang firasat bisa dimakan ya? Kok gak enak?" ujar Sai sambil tersenyum, namun tak digubris Temari menyebabkan Sai pundung seketika.

"Cuma perasaan kali" ujar Ino.

"Menurut pemikiran otak kiri otak kanan otak kecil dan logika gue, apa yang dibilang Temari ada benarnya. Coba lihat, daritadi loket itu sepi" ujar Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan kacamata pembesarnya.

"Tumben Shikamaru setuju dengan apa yang kubilang" batin Temari.

"Jadi masuk gak nih? Atau batal?" Tanya Shikamaru

"JADI" ujar mereka serempak.

**-DI TAMAN SESAT-**

Begitu mereka memasuki Pintu Taman Sesat, tiba-tiba muncul 2 makhluk biadab yang langsung menyetop mereka berempat.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP! TUNGGU! WAIT! BERHENTI!!!!!" ujar sang makhluk serempak.

"Heh! Makhluk apa ini?!" jerit Ino kaget begitu sang makhluk muncul di hadapannya.

"Kami adalah…JENG…JENG…JENG…JENG…JENG………..JENG!!!!! BELI JAMUNYA DONG!!!!!! (author dilempar kulit duren oleh para pembaca)

"KALIAN SIAPA?!" bentak Temari kesal

"Eh! Sabar dong non! Kami ini PETUGAS KEAMITAN! EH..KEAMANAN! Aku Kisame dan ini temanku Pein!" ujar sang makhluk persis Hiu itu.

"Terus?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Kalian membawa tas kan? Sini aku periksa!" ujar Pein sambil merebut tas yang dibawa Ino dan Temari.

"Kasar amit! Amit aja enggak kasar!" batin Ino

"Tas ini oke…tas ini…Oh! Ada clurit sama rantai besi!" ujar Pein sambil membuka isi tas Temari.

GLEK

"Buat apa nih non…" belum sempat Kisame melanjutkan kata-kata Temari buru-buru menendang Kisame serta Pein menuju langit ketujuh pangkat tujuh dengan selamat sentausa.

"KABOOOORRRR!!!!!!!!!" ujar Temari menendang teman-temannya masuk ke Lokasi satu. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Temari tak membaca papan petunjuk apa yang akan ada di Lokasi satu tersebut.

"TEMARI! KAU NGAPAIN SIH?!" ujar Ino sambil mencekik Temari.

"Eh…maap…maap…ghak senghaja! Lepazzin! Ntar kebhuru matih nihh!!!" ujar Temari berusaha melepaskan lehernya dari tangan Ino.

"By the way, Busway, Bawang bombai, Cabai, diulek jadi Jijay…senjata tadi untuk apa?" Tanya Shikamaru masih dalam posisi nungging malas berdiri.

"Ini untuk…KYAAAA!!!!" jerit Temari, sesuatu memegangi pundaknya.

"Eh! Makhluk apa lagi ini?!" ujar Ino shock.

"Aku Pocong…" ujar sang makhluk.

"Emangnya ada pocong pakai baju kondangan? Terus rambutnya lurus kayak gini?" ujar Sai.

"Hiks…hiks…itu masalahnya. Saya kemarin baru pulang dari rapat massal Soul Society. Terus tiba-tiba ada kaktus berjalan yang mengejarku sampai ke tempat ini. Sampai sekarang saya enggak bisa pulang…hiks…" ujar sang pocong menangis membuat Shikamaru monyong seketika.

"Kurasa dia lebih pantas ke Pet Society" batin Ino

"Kamu tersesat?" Tanya Temari dan dijawab dengan anggukan sang pocong.

"Kami juga tersesat" ujar Shikamaru.

"HEH?! KOK BISA?!" jerit sang pocong.

"Kan lagi di Taman Sesat" jawab Shikamaru.

"Taman Sesat? Ini di Taman Ria toh? Tanya sang pocong yang lain mengangguk.

"BENARKAH?! KALO BEGITU SAYA PULANG DULU YA!!! SOUL SOCIETY KAN TINGGAL SERONG KANAN SERONG KIRI! MAEN SERONG WAKAAAASYIK! ADA JURANG CUY! NYEMPLUNG CUY! BERGAYA CUY! KAKI TARUH KEPALA! KEPALA TARUH KAKI! DAN SAMPAILAH KE SOUL SOCIETY!!!!" ujar sang Pocong sambil melompat-lompat ria.

"He?????"

"Terima kasih! Saya pasti membalas jasa kalian! Oh iya, saya Orochimaru! Raja ular yang turun pangkat jadi pocong! Kalau ada apa-apa telpon saya aja! Sampai jumpa!" ujar Orochimaru sambil memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Temari. Ia pun segera melompat meninggalkan Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Sai yang cengo ditempat.

"Astaganagaliwat! Ultramanongol! Ada juga makhluk ciptaan Dewa Jashin yang semacam itu!" ujar Ino (Ino ketularan Hidan!)

"Eh…ini…"ujar Temari sambil membaca kertas yang diberikan Orochimaru tadi. Shikamaru yang ikutan membaca pun melotot seketika.

_Tulisan di kertas:_

_Hai! Cewek!!! Simpan nomerku ya!!! Kapan-kapan kita kencan!!! 999999…._

"WHAT IS THAT?! MENDOKUSAI! MACAM MANA PULA INI! OMG!!!!" jerit Shikamaru membuat Temari budek seketika.

"KURANG AJAR!!!! HEI POCONG!!! KUBUNUH KAU!!!!! GRAHHHH!!!" ujar Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan pemukul baseball bergambar Rusa yang entah didapat darimana.

"Sabar…sabar!" ujar Sai menenangkan Shikamaru. Baru pertama kali ini Sai melihat Shikamaru berteriak-teriak layaknya anjing rabies seperti ini.

"Wah…wah…suami sayang istri nih…" ujar Ino menggoda Temari hingga ia blushing.

"Grrr!!! Awas kau ya!" ujar Shikamaru sambil mengambil Hpnya untuk menelpon si Pocong tadi. Baru beberapa menit menunggu, tiba-tiba sang telepon menjawab "THE NOMER YOU'RE CALLING IS A BABON. PLEASE GO TO ZOO IF YOU WANT MORE DETAIL" Shikamaru pun menggubrak dengan indahnya.

Ino melihat sekelilingnya. Ia pun tersadar bahwa mereka daritadi berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang tampaknya tak terurus lagi.

"Temari, tadi kamu lihat apa nama lokasi ini enggak???" Tanya Ino.

"Aku enggak baca" ujar Temari.

"GAWAT!!!! KITA GAK TAU PETUNJUKNYA!!!!" jerit Ino sambil mengguncang-guncangkan Temari.

"Menurut pemikiran otak kiri otak kanan otak kecil dan logika gue, kita tinggal masuk ke bangunan ini" ujar Shikamaru kembali ke wujud semula.

"Tapi kalau gak tahu petunjuknya nanti kita malah nyasar! Terus enggak bisa pulang! Menghabiskan umur di tempat ini! Lalu…mati deh! Aku enggak mau!!!!!!!!!!" jerit Ino.

"Buodoh! Kalau gitu gunanya taman sesat apa donk kalau enggak bikin orang nyasar??? Lagian kan kita bisa telpon temen-temen kita kalo kita tersesat!!! Kan ada petugas juga!!!!" ujar Shikamaru membuat Sai meninjunya seketika karena mengatakan Ino bodoh.

"Udah deh! Ayo masuk!" ujar Temari menendang teman-temannya lagi.

**-Di dalam Rumah-**

"INI KAN RUMAH HANTU!!!!!!!!!" jerit Ino frustasi begitu melihat ada Vampire sedang minum jus Trenggiling bareng Sandal Jebol eh maksud saia Sundel Bolong.

"Siapa bilang Panti Asuhan!" ujar sang Vampire menghentikan aksi minumnya.

"Ke…kenapa bisa ada Rumah Hantu di Taman Sesat???" ujar Sai bengong.

"Namanya juga Taman Sesat…bikin orang nyasar" ujar si Sambel Terong eh maksud saia Sundel Bolong. (digemplang mentimun sama si Sundel)

"Alah! Tinggal jalan terus keluar!" ujar Temari memandu teman-temannya.

"Gak segampang itu jeng, banyak teman kami menunggu untuk menakuti kalian" ujar sang Vampire (Ingat! Bukan Hantu sungguhan! Kalau enggak si Orochimaru gak usah pulang karena ada Rumah Hantu beneran!)

"Biarin…!" ujar Temari memasuki salah satu pintu.

Suasana dalam ruangan tersebut gelap, sunyi, senyap, sepi, hening. Membuat Temari dkk merinding seketika.

"Eh! Cowok di depan!" ujar Temari berlari ke belakang Shikamaru.

"Huh! Tadi kelihatan berani! Ternyata…" ujar Shikamaru langsung digemplang Temari.

_HIHIHIHIHIHI_

"Suara apa itu?" ujar Ino merinding.

_HIHIHIHIHIHI WKWKWKWKWKWK_

"Lho kok nyampur suara bebek?!" ujar Sai

_HIHIHIHIHIHI WKWKWKWKWK KUKURUYUK!!!!!!!!!_

"Lho kok ada Sasuke???" ujar Temari.

"Emang Sasuke Ayam???" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia kan sering tidur bareng ayam!" ujar Temari.

"Tahu darimana?"

"Kata Itachi begitu…"

HAYOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WUAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Temari dkk menjerit seketika.

"Heh! Ngapain kalian masuk kawasan ini?! Ganggu orang nyanyi aja!" ujar suatu suara

"Nyanyi?" ujar Ino bingung mendengar nyanyian bagaikan cecak kesedak dompet kulit buaya.

"Cuma ada pintu ini sih" ujar Shikamaru.

"Oh iya ding. Kalian akan kami takut-takuti!!!!! Hihihihihi!!!!!!!"

"Menurut pemikiran otak kiri otak kanan otak kecil dan logika gue, kalo mau nakutin orang harusnya gak ngelihatin tampang bego macam itu!" ujar Shikamaru membuat sang makhluk manggut-manggut seketika.

"Nama kalian siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Saia Hidan sang dewa kematian…hihihi" ujar Hidan

"Saia Potong Bebek Angsa , wkwkwk" ujar sang Bebek.

"Saia ayam KFC" ujar si ayam.

"Uwah…yang dewa kematian ganteng juga…" ujar Ino membuat Sai retak seketika.

"Benarkah saia ganteng? Kalo gitu silahkan liwat, hihihi!" ujar Hidan hidungnya memanjang sampai ke Konoha.

"Mudah sekali" batin Temari.

"Eh! Hidan Hidden File Read Only! Bego banget seh! Tugas kita kan menakuti mereka, wkwk! Ujar sang Bebek sambil mematuk-matuk Hidan.

"Iya nih!" ujar si ayam KFC membuat Hidan berlari menerjang klan Uchiha. Sejak saat itu Hidan pun bersatu dengan Madara untuk mendirikan sebuah pabrik Komputer dengan Filenya hidden semua! (bodoh ah!)

Temari dkk menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur menuju tangga yang berada di dalam salah satu peti mayat.

"Nah lho?! Kenapa sekarang kita ada di tempat terang???" Tanya Temari

"Eh! Coba lihat papan disana!" ujar Sai menunjuk salah satu papan yang berada di seberang mereka.

Tulisan di Papan:

SELAMAT! ANDA BARU SAJA MEMASUKI DUNIA HARRY POTTER! SILAHKAN BUKA KOTAK DI DEPAN ANDA!

"Harry Potter? Aku sih taunya Harry Muter-Muter!" ujar Ino sambil membuka sebuah kotak yang berada di depan papan tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat 4 tongkat sihir beserta jubah.

"Aku malah taunya Helikopter" ujar Sai sambil mengambil salah satu tongkat dari dalam kotak tersebut.

"Aku tahunya Heli…GUK…GUK…GUK! Kemari…GUK…GUK…GUK" ujar Temari sambil mengingat si Akamaru peliharaannya Kibacot guguk.

"Dasar Bego! Masa Harry Potter aja gak tau!" batin Shikamaru. Merekapun segera mengenakan jubah yang ada dalam kotak tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit, tiba-tiba muncul 4 makhluk tak jelas lagi dan ternyata itu adalah VOLDEMORT BESERTA 3 DEMENTOR SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

"Apa itu?" ujar Ino jijik melihat 4 makhluk itu.

"Jangan berkata sambil memperlikatkan ekspresi aneh seperti itu wahai manusia" ujar Voldemort.

"Eh kamu siapa?" Tanya Sai sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Hm…bego! Enggak pernah baca Harry Potter ya?!" Tanya salah satu Dementor.

"Enggak pernah" jawab Sai singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah saia akan memperkenalkan diri. Saia Voldemort, raja dari semua raja penyihir yang sedang mencari anak bernama Harry Potter untuk dinikahi (HE???)

"Apa?! Voldemid???" Tanya Ino

"Hus! Demort!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Dan kami bertiga adalah Dementor, penjaga penjara Azkaban yang sebenarnya adalah Pachinko Center" ujar sang Dementor.

"Heh?! Dementia? Itu jenis Pasta Gigi ya???" Tanya Temari.

"Adanya Pepsodentia kale…" jawab si Dementor sambil menyibak rambutnya (dementor punya rambut???)

"Jujur ya, sebenarnya saia benci tempat gelap…jadi latarnya terang gini! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya! Nanti J.K. Rowling ngamuk" ujar Voldemort.

"Terus kalian mau ngapain?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil ngupil.

"Tentu saja…MENYERANG KALIAN! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" ujar 4 oarng makhluk itu sambil terbang menuju Shikamaru dkk.

"Wa..wa..! kalau gak salah mantranya RIDDIKUMUS-KUMUS! Eh…RIDDIKULUS!!!!!!!!!!" ujar Shikamaru sambil membayangkan hal lucu agar mantra sihirnya ampuh.

BOFH! Voldemort berubah menjadi SIMPANSE!!!!!

"HUWAAA!!!!!!!! SAIA JADI SIMPANSE!!!!!!" ujar Voldemort nangis darah, ia pun mengayunkan tongkar sihirnya "AVOCADO KEDABRAK!!!!Eh…AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!!"

"BAHAYA!!!!!!!" Shikamaru menahan serangan tersebut dengan mantra Patronusnya yang masih belum seimbang alhasil yang keluar malah segerombolan Rusa tanpa tanduk yang jalannya bukan lari tapi malah ngesot.

"RUSA SPESIES APA INI??!!!!!" jerit Shikamaru sambil membuka Buku silsilah Rusanya.

Temari, Ino, dan Sai bengong di tempat. Mereka enggak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat.

"Kita enaknya ngapain nih?" Tanya Temari.

"Kita lawan Desember itu yuk!" ujar Ino

"Dementor kale…" ujar sang Dementor yang tiba-tiba sudah di belakang mereka masing-masing.

WUAAAAAAAAAA

"Gawat! Mereka enggak tahu mantra-mantra apapun!" batin Shikamaru masih melawan serangan sang Simpanse.

"Aduh! Bagaimana ini??? Mantranya apaan ya?!" ujar Ino sambil berlari-lari menghindar dari serangan sang Dementor.

"TUMBARMIRIJAHE!!!!!!!" jerit Sai ngasal membuat sang Dementor yang mengejarnya menggubrak dengan anggunnya.

"Hah?! Ngawur bisa ya?? Kalo begitu…BANCI KESELEK KADAL!!!!!!!!" jerit Temari membuat sang Dementor yang mengejarnya langsung celingak-celinguk mencari si Banci.

Shikamaru kembali monyong. Baru pertama kali ini ia mendengar ada mantra semacam itu.

Ino yang tak mau kalah pun segera menukar tongkat sihirnya dengan sebuah microfon di toko elektronik yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ino pun bersiap-siap menyanyi "TAK GENDONG KEMANA-MANA!!!!!!" membuat sang Dementor berjoget ria (ada yang tahu lyric lagu ini???)

Shikamaru langsung bimoli (bibir monyong limapuluh senti)

Temari pun menerjang Sang Simpanse dan langsung membantingnya sekuat tenaga, tidak lupa ia menendang teman-temannya untuk KABOOOORRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Setelah beberapa menggelinding ria, akhirnya mereka berhenti juga setelah menabrak sebuah Papan besar bertuliskan FINAL GAME: ANDA BARU SAJA MEMASUKI HUTAN BELANTARA SEMOGA DAPAT BERTEMU DENGAN TARZAN TOBI!!!!!

"Apaan lagi ini?" Tanya Temari

"HUWAA!!! AKU INGIN PULANG!!!!!!!" jerit Ino nangis Bombay.

"Sabar ya say…suaramu tadi bagus lho mirip yang punya lagu" ujar Sai yang maunya menenangkan Ino tapi malah tampak seperti mengejek.

"Kira-kira di Hutan sana ada apa aja ya?" Tanya Temari

"Ya tumbuhan lah! Masa kambing!" jawab Shikamaru singkat, padat, jelas. Temari pun melirik Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Tidak" jawab Temari memalingkan wajahnya.

Shikamaru menghela napas, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hutan tersebut disusul oleh teman-temannya.

"Sai…I love you…" ujar Ino

"I love you too" balas Sai

"Ehem…ehem…belum malem Jum'at Kliwon, dilarang pacaran!" ujar Shikamaru yang biasanya kencan sama Temari setiap malem Jum'at Kliwon.

"Yang bener malem Minggu peang!" ujar Ino dan Sai serempak, bebarengan, kompak, samaan, apa lagi ya???

"Eh! Lihat! Ada Kambing!!!!" ujar Temari menunjuk suatu makhluk di seberang pohon tua agak ke barat utara timur selatan dikit.

"Shikamaru, di hutan ada kambing tuh!" ujar Sai.

"Menurut pemikiran otak kiri otak kanan otak kecil dan logika gue, HARUSNYA DI HUTAN BELANTARA ENGGAK ADA KAMBING!!!!!" jerit Shikamaru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sang kambing yang hanya membalas dengan ucapan MBEEEEK!

"Eh! Siapa tahu tuh kambing bisa jadi petunjuk!" ujar Ino sambil mendekati si Kambing.

"Heh! Jangan bertindak sembarangan! Siapa tahu tuh kambing siluman!" ujar Temari menahan Ino.

"Menurut pemikiran otak kiri otak kanan otak kecil dan logika gue, harusnya enggak berbahaya kan ini cuma permainan" ujar Shikamaru.

"Ah…aku lapar nih! Ayo bikin sate kambing!" usul Ino.

"Boleh juga tuh!" ujar Temari disusul dengan Sai dan Shikamaru. Mereka pun mendekati sang Kambing dgn hawa membunuh tinggi. Tidak lupa Temari mengeluarkan clurit dan rantai besinya.

"Aku kira tuh clurit sama rantai buat menghukumku" batin Shikamaru sambil melirik Temari yang mulai mengayunkan rantainya.

Sang kambing yang merasa terancam pun mulai menjauh dari Temari dkk. Si kambing terus berjalan mundur hingga ia tak melihat sebuah batu besar yang membuatnya nyungsep seketika.

"SEKARANG!!!!" teriak Ino. Belum sempat mereka menangkap sang kambing, tiba-tiba terdengar suara horror dari kejauhan yang membuat mereka langsung berpelukan dengan si kambing.

"AAAAUUUUUUUUTTTTTAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" ujar si suara sambil melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Ia tak sadar kalau di depannya ada segerombolan manusia yang sedang memeluk seekor kambing. Si pemilik suara pun mendekati mereka sambil berlari layaknya film Kucek-kucek bajune eh Kuch Kuch Hotae.

"Haiiiya….adya…anyak-anyak luchu!" ujar si pemilik suara lebay.

"Ada makhluk autis" ujar Temari dkk serempak.

"Kalian cemua ngapain kecini?" ujar si pemilik suara sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Shikamaru yang bengong sampai ilernya netes 1 Baskom.

"MBEEEK" yang menjawab hanya si kambing saudara-saudara!

"WOIII!"

"WWWOOOAA!!!"

"KALIAN SEMUA NGAPAIN DISINI???" si pemilik suara langsung jadi gentle!

"MMMAAAEENNN!!!!!!!!" jawab Temari dkk.

"Oh…maen towh! Kenalin caya Tarzan hutan inyi, nama caya kalo ciank Tobi, tapi kalo malam jadi Tukul Mewarnai" ujar si tarzan yang tak lain adalah Tobi.

"Saia Temari Shugo Charanya Nadeshiko" ujar Temari ngasal.

"Saia Ino Yamanaka, cewek paling cantik se-Konoha" ujar Ino makin ngasal.

"Kenalkan, Sai si baju setengah jadi" jawab Sai tambah ngasal (kenyataannya benar kok…)

"Aku Nara Shikamaru, si IQ 200, yang berarti otak saya adalah sudut reflex" ujar Shikamaru super duper ngasal.

"Ada yang bica caya bantyu???" Tanya si Tobi lebay.

Shikamaru berpikir sebentar, setelah 20 detik akhirnya muncul lampu neon dari kepalanya.

"Keluarkan kami dari Taman Sesat ini!" ujar Shikamaru.

Tobi berpikir sebentar, setelah 1 menit akhirnya muncul lampu minyak dari kupingnya.

"Boleh dweh, tapi maen bentar bareng akyu yaw!" ujar Tobi sambil cengar-cengir tapi gak keliatan karena ditutupi topeng lolipopnya.

Author berpikir sebentar, setelah bersusah payah ia mengeluarkan sebatang korek api dari kepalanya akhirnya ia melanjutkan mengetik naskah proklamasi ini (digemplang).

"Ah…maen apaan?" Tanya Sai tersenyum.

"Ayo…maen…MXITAN!!!!!!!!" teriak Tobi sambil mengeluarkan Hp bututnya.

**-MXITAN BARENG TARZAN DIMULAI-**

Tobi Anak Baek! (Tobi): Akhirnya punya temen Mxit!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!

Zzzz : Ugh…merepotkan

Suna Girl: Heh! Ayo ngobrol!

Enchanted: Ngobrolin apaan???

Smile is no one: Aku punya Quiz! Apa bedanya komputer baru dengan komputer lama?

Zzzz: Komputer lama lebih lemot!

Tobi Anak Baek!: Komputer baru mahal!

Suna Girl: Hm…masa bodo! Paling lebih canggih!

Enchanted: Fiturnya lengkap yang baru!

Smile is no one: Yang paling mendekati Cuma Shikachangcutters! Tapi masih salah!

Zzzz: Namaku Shikamaru bodoh!

Suna Girl: Shikamaru bodoh?

Zzzz: HWA! SALAH KETIK!

Smile is no one: Yang bener, kalo komputer baru tombol enternya loading cepet, tapi kalo komputer lama tombol enternya loading lama karena enter jadi entar!

Tobi Anak Baek!: Wah seru! Lanjut!!!

Enchanted:Bahasa Inggrisnya bendera adalah FLAG, kalo bahasa Inggrisnya bendera berkibar??

Suna Girl: KIBAR FLAG! (dengan PD-nya)

Zzzz: Ngawur! (padahal dalam hati Shikamaru udah ketawa melihat jawabannya Temari)

Tobi Anak Baek!: FLAG A FLEK A FLEK!

Zzzz: Bodoh!

Smile is no one: Nyerah deh!

Enchanted: Tobi benar! FLAG A FLEK A FLEK!

Zzzz: JDDAAAAKKKKKKKK!

Tobi Anak Baek!: Seruu! Tobi emang pintar! Lagi-lagi!

Zzzz: Sampai kapan kita maen barang ente?!

Tobi Anak Baek!: Satu kali lagi! Ayo nyanyi!

Suna Girl: Anak Ayam turun ke Bumi

Enchanted: Induk Ayam naik ke Langit

Smile is no one: Anak Ayam naik ke Langit

Tobi Anak Baek!: Induk Ayam nyungsep ke Bumi! (disisi lain Sasuke udah bersin-bersin ria)

Zzzz: Enggak masuk nalar! Mana ada nyanyian kayak gitu!

Tobi Anak Baek!: Uwa! Lucu! Baiklah kalian boyeh mengakhiri game inyi! Campai Jumpa Kawan!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**-MXITAN BARENG TARZAN END-**

Tiba-tiba Tobi menghentakan kakinya membuat Temari dkk yang masih duduk manis di tempat jatuh ke lobang buatan Tobi bersama sang kambing yang masih berada dipelukan Shikamaru.

"WUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

BRAK! GDUBRAK! GUBRAK! GROMPYANG! GUK! GUK! TOKEK!

Setelah sekian lama menggelinding akhirnya mereka sampai di suatu tempat yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah…AWAS! TITANIC LIWAT! (author diazab Temari dkk)

"Lho..ini…" ujar Temari membuka matanya "KEBUN BINATANG!!!!!!!!"

"Tepatnya kita sedang berada di lingkungan Monyet" tambah Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Huh! Bajuku kotor!" ujar Ino kemudian ia melihat sekelilingnya "Astaga…KITA DILIHATIN BANYAK ORANG!!!!!!!! MALU!!!!!!!!! KYAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kurang ajar Tobi! KUBUNUH KAU!!!!!!!!" ujar Shikamaru masih memeluk si kambing sambil berteriak-teriak ria.

Ino menangis-nangis ria.

Sai tersenyum-senyum ria.

Temari berbengong-bengong ria.

Yang melihat bermonyong-monyong ria.

Author mngetik-ngetik ria

SELAMAT DATANG DI TAMAN RIA!!!!!!!!!!! (author berhasil kabor sebelum digigit ayam KFC! MUAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!)

TBC…

* * *

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Aneh ya???? Ya???? Ya????? Kurang seru???? Maklum author lagi pengin ngetik tapi gak ada ide (contoh keras kepala)

Minta Repiew donk! (sambil mengadahkan kaki)

Repiew!

Repiew!

Pew!

Pew!

MBEEEEEKKKKKKKK!

Lho..??

REPIEW PLEASE!^^


End file.
